Relapse
by ForsakenDiablo
Summary: What would happen if you didn't know where you were or how you got there? The only thing you remember is to trust the one thing that is familiar to you? If everything you knew was destroyed and erased by a tyrant?
1. A Fallen Hope

Gunshots echoed through the night as he sprinted through the dense forest without any knowledge of where he was going, only knowing that his mind was telling him to get out of these as fast as he could. He continued onward, leaping over fallen logs and dashing through the undergrowth. Something kept telling him he wasn't safe yet, and he wasn't sure why. Hell, he didn't even know where was at the moment, all he remembers is that he should just keep running and that surviving was his top priority.

The gunshots never ceased to quiet as he thought he was getting farther and farther away from what he was sure to be of some sort of battlefield. "_I can't seem to find my way out of this damn jungle!"_ the runner thought. He kept going in a full sprint that is until his face connected with what seemed to be another animal's arm. Sure enough, he was right.

There above him stood two animals, one a vulpine and the other another canine variety of some sort, which the runner classified to look like some sort of german shepherd. Each had a standard issue blaster rifle pointed at him as he lay there barely able to see from the force of the blow he took, barely even making out the commands the two were shouting at each other.

The runner kept glancing back and forth between the bickering duo of soldiers, this was certainly a situation that he wanted to avoid, even if he couldn't remember why he was running the first place. Just that something was practically yelling at him to get the hell out of there.

He waited until the german shepherd finally took his focus off of the runner who was now coming back after the fierce blow he received, and looked at his partner as they seemed to get more into a heated debate.

"He specifically said for him to be brought in alive, we can't just kill him or our asses will be roasted! Have you seen what they do to the people who disobey orders here? Let's just say I didn't sleep for a week."

The vulpine glared at what he thought to be his partner. "I don't give a shit what they do to us; this fucker has caused way to much trouble to be brought in alive! Don't you remember how many of us he has token out alone, not to mention his little gang combined?"

His partner was silent for a few seconds then took his attention back to the runner who was now fully brought back into the world of the conscious. "I don't know, that is still fucking risky as hell man…"

"Well fuck you, I'm gonna do it no matter what you say. Tell them you had no part to play in it, this little vulpine rat has done damage to me on a personal level and ill see that it's dealt back in that manner!"

The vulpine took his eyes off of the runner on the ground and looked to his partner, and the german shepherd did the same as they continued on with their argument. "_Here's my chance to get the hell out of here… They haven't realized that I wasn't knocked unconscious from that blow to the head."_

With all the fury he could muster, the vulpine runner leapt to his feet in one fluid motion, unsheathing the combat knife that was tucked away in his boot at the same time. The two soldiers now focused back on him, the german shepherd was too surprised to act yet, as his agitated vulpine companion raised his rifle instantaneously. Before he could even get a shot off, the runner kicked the rifle out of his hands and followed through with a deadly thrust with his dagger into the vulpine soldier's neck. The whole time his companion just stood there, watching as the man they thought they brought down just took out his friend within a time window of four seconds. Snapping back into reality, he raised his gun only for it him to be disarmed in the same fashion, but he was ready for the lunge his vulpine opponent threw at him. He dodged to the left, his back pressed against the trunk of a tree which hindered his movement farther backwards. The vulpine saw his opportunity and lunged again with the blade, only to be met with the trunk of the tree as the animal got to his knees and then dove into the vulpine's lower body, wrestling them both to the muddy ground of the jungle. The german shepherd got the first few blows in as he locked the vulpine's arms to his sides with his legs, disabling them as he got a few punches in on the other's face. His advantage didn't last long, as the vulpine was able to propel him over his head and landing on the shepherd's back. He struggled to keep him pinned as he groped around for his weapon, only to find a dense log that he picked up and used to bash the shepherds head in from the back. There was a good amount of blood running from the back of his head now from where he struck his opponent, and to make sure he was finished off, the vulpine picked up one of the rifles and shot him in the back of the head to further prevent any problems that might arise.

He continued onward, not knowing what his destination was or what he was trying to accomplish, just the fact that something was driving him onwards to the east.

After running through the jungle after what seemed like an hour of two, the gun shots started to fade. Obviously the small skirmish had ceased, or so he thought. It was as he realized that the shots has stopped, he heard several loud rumbles of what sounded like thunder in the distance. He looked up to the sky in the small clearing he was in and saw a whole armada of space fighters ascend into the atmosphere, followed by another descending upon them, engaging each other into a massive dogfight.

He stood there and watched in awe as hundreds of ships engaged with another, causing a symphony of lights and explosions to occur in the sky, making it seem like the night sky was beginning to fade, only to realize that it was nearing only midnight in the zone he was currently in. One thing was for sure, he didn't know exactly what the ships were or what they were used for, but he wanted one badly. Getting distracted was a bad thing and there was that feeling telling him to keep running, that lingering was dangerous, so he continued on blindly following his instincts.

The explosions of the battle continued around him, as he carried himself through the forest until one of the ships he saw in the air burst through the canopy about one hundred feet in front of him. It crashed into the ground, throwing up dirt and uprooting plants in all directions, as well as leaving a large area of the crash landing scorched badly. Something about the ship that he saw crash was vaguely familiar, and as of yet, anything familiar was something worth checking out.

* * *

"Sir our ground forces are being decimated and we still have yet to have any confirmation on Forsaken's location!"

Several men sat in the bridge of a ship that was shaped in a half circle, with a holographic display of the battle in the middle of the ship, as well as several other computer terminals where several of the crew was working vigorously. From all of their actions and body language, the General could tell that this battle wasn't going in their favor. They were losing fast, and he knew there was no hope of a retreat or surrender. This was their last shot of winning their freedom, to be free of the tyrannical hold Corneria held over the star system of Lylat.

The General sighed and took a seat in the chair directly in front of the holographic display of their ground forces converging on each other, as well as the air battle taking place in front of them.

"Tell them to take the fight to the skies, the battle for the ground is already lost. Try and give me a com channel to Forsaken and his squad, if we are going to succeed in winning this revolution, they would most definitely need them in the skies."

The com officer on the far most right terminal nodded and frantically got back to work, his fingers sliding over a holographic keyboard trying to hone a signal to the directed squad. At first there was nothing but static, but finally a signal was patched through. "Signal online sir!"

The General nodded and spoke. "Forsaken we are withdrawing our troops from the area, we are being decimated on the ground and are going to retreat into the space battle for one final assault against their capital ship. We need you in the air at once, the battle is shifting fast in their favor and you are the only ones that will be able to rally enough morale to strengthen our soldiers even more to keep fighting!"

No reply came back, no sound, no nothing, yet the com channel was still green. After a few seconds there was nothing but a bone chilling laughter emitting from the speakers.

"Sorry General, yet I'd hate to say it, but your little 'elite' squad of soldiers are feeling a bit under the weather at the moment. Oh and by under the weather I mean a laser bolt between their eyes. Your final hope is dead, face it General you've lost. You have no more Forsaken and his squad that you so heavily relied upon for help, and if your retreating fleet is being decimated as we speak. If you surrender now, I'd be happy to tell you that my Lord will grant you a swift death for treason, but I can't say the same or your crew at least."

The General's face was something that none of the crew had ever seen before. He was always composed; never showing fear or doubt and right as of now, it was plastered all over his face. Yet he continued onward with a rebuttal to the unknown assailant that had stolen his squad's communicator. "The day I would surrender to the likes of you little bastards would be the day I would turn against everything I stand for! I say for myself and as the forces I represent that we will not surrender and we will fight you all to the death if we have to!"

"Very well then, have it your way General." Then the green light showing the com channel was active was now red, which showed the transmission was ended. The General glanced around at his crew as they all had blank faces, staring at him and nodding in respect to his decision. They were willing to die for their cause, which made the General proud to have lead such men into battle. "Open a com channel to all of our remaining aircraft and soldiers. I have one last message to give to them."

The com officer nodded and got to work, opening all existing channels that they had programmed in their database to all their forces outside of the flagship. "The channels are online sir."

The General stood up and cleared his throat for his final speech he was going to give to his men who were proudly serving him to the end. "Men, I know you have all looked up to me as your superior officer and commander, yet on this battlefield today, there are no superiors. Here we are all equal men fighting for one cause, and that is to be free. We will fight to our death if we have to, and I will do so alongside all of the men that have proudly served under this banner of the Rebellion. Remember this today men that even if we fail and perish, that what we fought for, the right to be free, will never perish. It will live on as that if we do die trying to save it, we know that it can never perish as it will live in within all of us; there will be a time again when people will look to us as an example to fight for and that our deaths will not be in vain. Let this be our defiant last stand, that people deserve to be free and that no animal will suffer under the reign of another!"

The com channel was filled with high morale cheers and roars. They knew they were going to their dooms, yet it was for a worthy cause. This won't be forgotten, freedom can never be destroyed or locked up for too long.

General Peppy Hare sat there in his chair aboard the refurbished Great Fox II with a smile on his face, even though he was going to perish from the advancing enemy forces. He watched as each one of his remaining forces was wiped out one by one, until nothing remained but his flagships. When the enemy finally reached them, he had one final thought. "_Well James, I had a good run buddy. Can't wait to see ya soon…"_

A few seconds later he watched as the shield levels were depleted and the ship was hit by the main cannons of the enemy's flagships, sundering the hill and ripping apart the bridge. He died hoping that their deaths wouldn't be in vain, and that someone would look to their example and act as a beacon of hope in the dismal world that they live in.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Well it's one of my shortest chapters I have ever written, and probably not one of my best intros as it is pretty damn vague to say the least, but hey its supposed to be that way. All will be explained in due time… The next chapter will be waaaay longer hopefully, just want to see if this might be a good idea or not to follow through with! Anyways, I'm back now after a way too damn long hiatus if you people even cared about my other stories or even bothered to read em, then you either don't care about my bickering at all or just want to read more of this story and skip this stupid ass footnote that no one barely takes any time to read at all lol. Yep I do the same thing… Anyways next chapter should be up soon, hopefully!


	2. Shedding Some Light

Almost right before he reached the downed aircraft, he saw several explosions that were larger than normal light up the night sky. He had to turn away from the immense light being brought up from the massive flagships being brought down by the massive laser weaponry being used to decimate the Rebellion's last forces. He honestly didn't even remember what side he was supposed to be fighting for, just that the only main thing on his mind that he remembers is to survive and get the hell off of his hellhole of a planet, and it seemed that he could find the answers he was looking for the in the downed space fighter a few hundred feet away from him in the distance. Hopefully, the pilot was still alive.

As he kept jogging toward the downed aircraft, he kept glancing back toward the sky as he watched the explosions dim away and turn into the rubble from the ships re-entering the atmosphere, creating an effect that looked like a meteor shower, yet only on a grander scale. "_Looks like the battle is already over…"_

When he finally reached the crash site, he was able to fully take in the detail of the aircraft. He could barely make out any of the main details, due to the extent of the damage as both the wings were ripped off; however the two G-Diffusers were left in place attached to the fuselage. He slowly walked up to the cockpit of the downed aircraft, taking extreme caution as he had yet to figure out which side he was allied with, or if he was even allied at all. So far, he was on nobody's side and he hoped that when he found out where he belonged, he would get some answers as well.

When close enough to make out the detail of the cockpit, he could make out the figure of the pilot and surprisingly he was still intact, but most likely dead or unconscious as he wasn't moving. He leapt onto the fuselage and looked for any way to dislodge the canopy, but had no luck. Instead, he looked to the butt of his blaster rifle and back to the fuselage's canopy. With an audible grunt he brought the butt of the rifle down onto the glass canopy causing little to no damage. "_Fuck, probably should've thought that through… That glass is probably dense as hell to be durable enough for space combat…"_

Inside the cockpit he was able to see the figure start to move, and after observing him for a few seconds, heard the canopy start to hiss as the pressure released from the atmosphere contained within the cockpit equalizing with the one on the planet. What he saw inside the cockpit was a black and white husky dressed up in a uniform that differed from the ones he fought earlier, and was able to make out a private insignia on his jacket sleeve. _"_Fuck man did you have to hit the canopy that hard? Jesus it wasn't like that crash back there didn't give me a bad enough head ache and you just go around hitting any shit in sight, totally not cool." He said while rubbing the back of his head. He looked up to the vulpine staring down at him from the fuselage and squinted a little bit then he could make out the fact that his eyes widened when he came into eye contact with him.

"Hey wait a second! You're supposed to be dead you little bastard!" He said rather cheerfully.

The vulpine gave him a quizzical look. "I am?"

"Well you're Forsaken aren't ya? Because you sure as hell look like the guy who was reported dead a few minutes ago."

"Look I don't know where the hell I am right now but first thing is first we need to get the hell out of here. I got a bad feeling about this planet and the faster we get off the better off this will be. You can fill me in on the details as we go." The vulpine reached down into the cockpit of the mangled aircraft and withdrew the husky who didn't like the idea being manhandled out of his ship.

"Hey man next time give me a warning before you pull my arm out of its socket!" He started to run up next to the vulpine who leapt off of the fuselage of his aircraft and continued in his original direction. "By the way my name is Marcus, and from the look of your uniform you have to be that Forsaken guy that everyone keeps talking about."

He didn't reply, only kept his pace.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Marcus decided to break the silence. "So any idea where were going?"

"Well, not really. I've been running in this direction for the past hour on instinct and so far its done me some good."

"So were running blindly into the middle of bum-fuck nowhere hoping to find something useful because you have a good feeling about it? Sounds like a good plan to me."

Forsaken just gave him a quick glare over his shoulder but quickly switched his view to watch where he was running. "You know you could start by making yourself useful to me and tell me what planet were on."

Marcus just gave him a puzzled stare. "Uhh… How the hell do you not remember what planet were on? You were the person who set up the invasion plans in the first place from what I've heard."

There was silence again for a few seconds as Forsaken thought over what to do next, either trust him with his dilemma or think of some lie. He decided he should probably get as much information as he could, considering the fact that he didn't have a bullet in his back meant that this guy was an ally. Even if his sarcasm was becoming annoying.

Forsaken let out a drawn out sigh, "I can't remember anything past one hour ago."

Marcus let out a quick laugh. "Nice one dude you almost had me there."

The husky got nothing for a reply except the sound of their breathing. "Holy shit your serious aren't you? Fuck this can't be good at all… We've got no connection to the fleet, were running into the middle of some random ass jungle, and you've lost your memory…"

Forsaken stopped in the nearest clearing, and looked around at his surroundings. They had been keeping that pace for at least forty five minutes, they should be safe distance away from the battlefield.

"Look, we should probably set up camp here and rest for the night and figure out our next move in the morning. You can fill me on what the hell is going on when we get everything set up."

So for the next hour or so, Forsaken and Marcus were able to set up a makeshift camp, composed of nothing but a mattress of nearby vegetation with a thatched roof incased it rain, as well as a campfire.

"So you honestly don't remember anything past two and a half hours ago? Not even the name of your squad members?" Marcus asked him.

Forsaken just shook his head, staring into the fire. "Nothing, just the fact that I had a strong motivation to run in this direction, which I found out earlier from the compass I had which was east."

"Well, were on planet Fortuna, which was one of our biggest targets. If we were to control this planet, we would've been able to shift the tide of the war in our favor due to the fact that our enemy, which call themselves the Pathfinders, use this planet as some military depot. They use Fortuna to manufacture their space fighters and land masters, and store them here as well before shipping them out to the smaller bases that occupy nearly every city on each planet."

"How long has this war been going on?"

"Well it's been going on for about three years if I remember correctly, but this was only the third battle before we actually were able to assemble a fleet that size. Before the rebellion were just pockets of guerilla resistance soldiers freeing small cities and factories from the Pathfinder's control. That is, until Peppy Hare stepped in. He organized all of us under one banner, and we used to serve him too before these bastards took over on Corneria during the Anglar war."

"How were they able to win the battle in the first place for control?"

"It was an inside job, from what I've heard at least. During the Anglar War, there consisted of two mercenary teams that helped greatly turn the tide of the battle, similar to what you did in our first two battles before we were both put in this position, that were named Star Fox and Star Wolf. Star Fox were basically the heroes of old you could say, they were ran by a vulpine named Fox McCloud, and consisted of four other members, our late general Peppy Hare, the falcon that was in your squad as well Falco Lombardi, the rebellions lead weapon and tech designer, Slippy Toad, and the vixen Krystal. Before the Anglar war broke out, however, Peppy Hare was offered the job to become the new General of Corneria due to the previous general's health problems, leaving the four to themselves. Well, from what I've heard is that it quickly fell apart, with each team member running off, attending to their own personal matters with Krystal joining Star Wolf."

Marcus paused a little bit to regain his breath after that healthy speech of words before continuing.

"Star Wolf, on the other hand was what you would call the rivals of our heroes of old, if you could call them that. Really, I only saw the two people on that team who could do anything right would have to be Wolf O'Donnell and that Krystal girl who joined in before the Anglar war. The other two, Panther Caruso and Leon Powalski were nothing but low scum of the universe. Those two fuckers are actually the main reason why were in this whole fucking mess. During the Anglar war, the two teams banded together for one push against the Anglars home world, Venom, and wiped out their capital city and leader within the acidic seas of the planet. Then the Lylat system was at peace again, and each one of the members of the two groups were offered Military positions by General Hare. McCloud, Lombardi, Toad, Krystal, and O'Donnell refused his offer, preferring the free-lance work for the freedom, but the other two accepted and soon were one of his most trusted advisors. That is, until the turned on him…"

Forsaken kept his gaze locked on Marcus, listening intently on what he should've remembered.

"The two had gained enough influence during their time working in the military that they were able to start their own coup within the government and overthrow it with the help of Andross Oikonny's grandson, Dash Bowman who had been serving as a pilot in the beginning of the war. The damn ape had the whole thing planned out from the beginning, and was able to systematically wipe out the Star Fox team, but from what I've heard was that Fox McCloud was able to save his team by covering them in his Arwing, which ended in his death. General Peppy Hare was also thrown in jail, but was broken out by one of the pocket resistance fighters that sprung up rapidly all over the star system and brought back to our headquarters on Zoness. Wolf O'Donnell and Krystal, whose last name I've never been able to remember, escaped from the system before any of this started to happen. Supposedly from what I've heard is that the blue vixen had gotten into a relationship with Fox McCloud but with the news of his death, she fled the system, and Wolf followed suit shortly after hearing the news as well."

Forsaken just sat there on a log they had strung out next to the camp fire, staring into the fire with a blank look on his face. "Did you know anything about my past or where I came from?"

"Nope there wasn't much talk about you, besides the fact that you led the first few mass organized resistance groups to take over a few cities back on Zoness. Other than that, you were a ghost, someone with no past or ties to anything. Kind of strange, actually.

The vulpine sighed and closed his eyes, trying to sort everything out in his head that he was just told. "You know for someone who can be a smartass, you really know your history."

Marcus let out a slight chuckle and grinned. "Well, that's me for ya, the guy who can ruin a moment with a terrible joke or be a total buzz kill with some history facts… It actually got me kicked out of a few academy parties because of it."

Forsaken gave him a slight smile then said, "Well its late now, you should probably get to rest, I'll take first sentry duty and wake you up when it's your turn."

The husky stood up, yawned and stretched, then walked over to his improvised bed of leaves and vegetation.

* * *

Author's Note

Well that's a little background on what's going on, more of an intro for people who I left in the dark in the first chapter. Trust me, they still got a long ways to go together before they get off this planet alive and well! :P

Yea, yea, yea, i know its short, but i feel like i do a better job this way then when i aim for 4k word chapters that feel way to drawn out... Better do it right then not right at all :P


	3. Premonition

It was nearly four in the morning in the time zone that they were in on Fortuna, and Forsaken was having troubles staying awake. Sure, he had only been up for about three hours before Marcus retired, but he didn't know how long he had been awake previously due to him not remembering anything past around six hours ago. In his attempt to somewhat jumpstart his memory with Marcus filling him in, which failed, caused an itch in the back of his mind that just wouldn't leave. Most of the things he told him were believable at best, and he somewhat trusted his husky companion, but there was definitely something missing from what he heard, something extremely important.

After about ten minutes of going over his thoughts in his head in trying to make sense out of the feeling that was nagging at him, he noticed himself slowly drifting off. He tried to shake off the fatigue, and then glanced at his communication unit device that was attached to his right forearm. After Marcus told him what planet and time zone they were located in, he reconfigured it from its previous settings of Cornerian Standard Time, which surprised him that he actually knew how to do it, yet had no previous memory of ever touching it before. The whole Déjà Vu thing was starting to really get to his head and not in a good way either. He had about half an hour before he would switch his sentry position with Marcus, which seemed like a millennia for the already sleep deprived vulpine. "_Probably shouldn't have offered to take the first shift…"_

He sighed and glanced up from his com unit, and looked out at the thick jungle that was laid out before him. There seemed to be nothing out there, just endless miles of vegetation. That is, until something caught his eye about a hundred yards out. He focused in on where he caught a glimpse of what he looked like to be a light of some sort, but it disappeared from his sight. "_Must be seeing things…"_ Once more, the vulpine shook his head and laid back against the trunk of the tree he was perched on above the campsite. About a minute later, something else caught his eye again and it seemed to be the same type of thing he witnessed earlier. This time, however, when he focused in on its source, he could definitely make out what it was. When he did, he was no longer tired that's for damn sure.

He quickly threw his leg over the branch he was on and slipped down, hanging from his hands as a laser bolt flew straight where his chest was previously, leaving a slight scorch mark in the tree. Forsaken glanced down below at the ten foot drop from where he was hanging. With no other options and no time to descend slowly, he let go and broke the fall by rolling. "Marcus get the hell up!"

He heard a loud groan and mumbling coming from the makeshift bed, but no response to his commands. "_God damnit we don't have the time for this!"_

Forsaken quickly jogged over to here he was sleeping and gave a rather sharp kick to the canine's chest, instantly jolting him up and out of bed.

Marcus yelped and flailed around a little bit, and then finally realized what happened when he looked up at his companion. "What the fuck was that for you dick? You could've just shaken me or something!" His question was answered as Forsaken ducked a little, allowing several laser blasts to go soaring over his head. "Oh shit!"

Marcus instantly rose to his feet and grabbed his commissioned blaster, which he managed to salvage from his aircraft. Checking the charge level, which read 78%, he glanced back at Forsaken who had one of the Pathfinder Rifles already strung over his shoulder. The vulpine glanced over to his partner and said "We gotta get the fuck out of here fast and from the look of how many projectiles are being shot at us, there's definitely more than one assailant."

The husky nodded and then watched as Forsaken took off in the opposite direction from where they were being shot at. He quickly followed in pursuit, glancing backwards every now and then to watch the laser bolts fly past him, which told them that they were being pursued. Or they were the best damn marksman Lylat had ever seen. "Shit, I think they're gaining on us!"

"Follow me and we'll be fine, just don't get tagged by one of those bolts, or were both fucked!"

As they continued in their original direction, Forsaken took a sharp turn left and kept sprinting off in that direction, almost causing Marcus to lose his footing and fall down. Luckily, however, he was able to keep his balance and fairly keep up with the vulpine as he somehow managed to skillfully weave through the underbrush with barely any problems whatsoever. After about five minutes of fleeing, they finally reached a small river which was about thirty feet wide. Without even breaking his pace, Marcus watched as Forsaken dove headfirst into the water and swim across to the other side. He got up, looked back at the hesitating canine and beckoned him over. "God damnit, not only am I getting shot at, but now I'm going to be soaked…"

Marcus finally jumped into the water and swam across to the other side just in time as he saw six animals of some sort appear on the other side of the water aiming their rifles at them. Forsaken looked down to Marcus and pulled him to his feet, then dragged him off into the woods as several blaster bolts whizzed by them. Then they were shortly followed by several splashes, which he presumed were their pursuers jumping into the water. Before they even realized it, they were being shot again. "How the hell are these guys keeping on our heels like this? This is just insane!"

Then all of a sudden before Forsaken could respond, the two of them were being fired upon from the front of them, forcing him to dive to the side. Unfortunately, Marcus wasn't as lucky and took two bolts to the chest, knocking him unconscious. "Shit, Marcus!"

Forsaken walked over to him and checked where the two bolts hit him, careful not to expose much of himself to who was shooting at them. There was barely any damage done, yet he was knocked out cold. "_Damn they're using stun lasers on us… They want us alive…"_

The vulpine crouched down and threw Marcus over his shoulder, grunting in the process as lasers flew by his head. He managed to get twenty feet before losing his footing due to the extra weight he was carrying, causing himself and his unconscious companion to slide down a large hill. Several branches and bushes clung to the vulpine as he struggled to regain footing, ripping part of his uniform and leaving several scratches before settling at the bottom of the steep slope. He looked back and saw Marcus was caught on a rather thick branch halfway up the hill, and when he started to make his way back up, saw several animals appear at the top, firing down on his position. "Fuck!"

He instantly drew the rifle he had been carrying with him, and took cover behind a rather thick tree trunk near the base of the steep hill. They had stop firing now, most likely trying to conserve the charges on their rifles or he had gotten lucky and they didn't see where he hid. He placed his head up against the back of the tree while standing up straight and then took aim around the cover of the tree, only exposing a fraction of his body and weapon. Almost on cue, about five different bolts were scorching the bark near his face. Forsaken held his breath and aimed the sights of the weapon up the hill, then pulled the trigger when they met with one of his pursuers. The man let out a scream and slumped over, most likely dead from the lethal shot to the chest. Without going back into cover, Forsaken then quickly snapped his sights onto the other animal immediately to his left and letting loose three shots. Only two connected with the animal, yet it was enough to bring him or her down without a sound.

The other three that were covering that side of the hill instantly went into cover, not wanting to end up like the rest of their squad. Taking his chance, Forsaken sprinted up the slope to find more cover closer to the husky that was snagged. However, he was exposed to the rest of his pursuers that he forgot about farther down the hill causing him to nearly end up like Marcus. If that happened, he would have no idea what to do. All that was on his mind was to fight and get the hell off this planet.

Forsaken dove behind the cover of a fairly large tree that had been knocked down due to probably a wind storm of some sort, and started to return fire onto the remaining Pathfinders. He was firing rather blindly now, not trying to take out his targets as he originally intended, but instead trying to force them to fall back into cover until he could get into a more manageable position with his friend as well. Still firing, he ran out of his cover towards where Marcus was downed, and quickly flung him over his shoulder. He quickly ran down the slope, adjusting to the extra weight to not lose footing again while firing one handed with his rifle. Right when he got near to where he originally took cover, the plasma cell that fueled the rifle ran dry, emitting a dull beep signaling it was out of charge. Mentally cursing at himself, Forsaken threw the rifle to the side and continued to run.

As he expected as well, the Pathfinders heard the noise as well and took this opportune moment to fire upon them. Marcus was now slowly coming back into the waking world and was mumbling things Forsaken couldn't hear over all of the chaos going around him as several ammunitions were unloaded towards them. Sadly for Marcus and luckily for the vulpine carrying him, three shots that were aimed for the vulpine's back hit the canine instead, knocking him out cold once more. "_Well at least he makes one damn good shield."_

Forsaken knew that if he didn't deal with his pursuers now, there was no way he would be able to avoid being captured. This was where he would make his last stand, thanking god that Marcus had brought his blaster pistol with him. He laid down Marcus next to where he was taking cover, and taking the pistol he holstered. Leaving his cover for a short amount of time, he saw around nine Pathfinders make their way down the hill fairly rapidly. Taking aim with the blaster pistol, he fired two shots, taking down one and resulting in what looked like a rather painful way to descend a hill. That would be if he wasn't already dead, however. The vulpine lined up to take another shot, however, when he pulled the trigger, nothing came out besides a high pitched beep. Cursing his luck, he glanced down at the pistol, noticing that the plasma charge level showed in red lettering "WATER DAMAGE".

He had two options now, either try to attempt to run with or without Marcus, or stand and fight with his combat knife. Forsaken knew he wouldn't get very far if he tried to move quietly and sneak away carrying an animal of his size, but he knew from previous experience that he was fairly experienced with hand to hand combat. The vulpine looked down at Marcus and grabbed his knife strapped to his pilot boots then drew his own, getting ready to spring when the moment presented itself. Glancing over from where he was taking cover, he grabbed Marcus' knife in his right hand, and held it by the blade. When one of the Pathfinder's was close enough, he let loose a slight grunt and propelled the knife nearly as fast as any archaic projectile weapon could fire a bullet. The one that stood near him had a shocked look on his face as blood splattered all over him as he saw a rather large blade jutting out of his squad mate's face.

Forsaken then held his own personal blade, ready to get up close and personal when they were in range. They were finally close enough when he overheard one of them say "Keep an eye out, this damned vulpine is one deadly son of a bitch."

He could hear their footsteps now; it would only be a matter of time.

_1…_

_2…_

_3!_

Forsaken ended the countdown he had placed in his head and sprang from his cover, unbeknownst to the nearest Pathfinder. He quickly positioned himself behind the animal which he presumed was a canine of some sort, then with one quick slash, took out the animal's jugular. Now this definitely caught the attention of everyone else in the squad that was left, which Forsaken counted to be four. He grabbed the struggling body that was leaking blood out of its neck like a cracked faucet, absorbing several blaster shots for him while he threw the body at the nearest enemy and springing on top of him as well. This rather reckless move took the animal offguard, causing him to lower his blaster to catch the body thrown at him, which was a grave mistake as he felt a sharp pain in his upper chest cavity. The Pathfinder now noticed that the jet black vulpine had nearly cut his heart out as he removed the large combat blade. Forsaken watched as the animal fell backwards choking on his own blood.

Acting without hesitation, he kicked the rifle that the second animal to fall dropped at another Pathfinder to his left, which was a venomion ape of some sort. He dodged the rifle, but returned fire fast enough to force the vulpine back into cover. The ape looked over to his partner who was aiming in the same direction now and said "This fucker is going kill us both man!"

"Calm down, we got him where we want him, just keep your distance!"

Now Forsaken realized his mistake, he was now stuck behind a tree with no long range weaponry besides his knife, which would only be good for one kill. Plus he noticed light to start breaking through the clouds; he had been up for a decent amount of time during his sentry position and must've spent the last hour and a half making his escape. He was once more presented with two more options, either surrender now, or try to take them both down which would most likely end like option one. "_No way in hell am I not going out fighting…"_

Forsaken was quick to act, as he would need to be to come out of this situation still conscious or better yet, alive. Nearly breaking into a sprint from his cover, he lunged at the ape closest to him, who dodged his rather reckless move once more. What he didn't see, however, was the fact that his vulpine opponent wasn't aiming for him in the first place, rather the rifle that he kicked at him previously. He was quick to take aim at his target, but not quick enough to stop the wave of blaster fire headed his way. As Forsaken turned to the last Pathfinder, his rifle was kicked out of his hand and he took a fierce blow to the side of the head. The force alone knocked him to the ground, causing a groan to emit from the vulpine's mouth. The Pathfinder wasn't quick to hesitate like his other teammates and shot the vulpine twice in the chest.

The animal finally opened up his communications device and stated "Sir, we finally managed to subdue him, and another as well. I'll send the coordinates for a pick-up, but were going to need an evac for some of my soldiers. This bastard just didn't want to sit and obey."

* * *

_Unknown Location, Unknown Time_

_Forsaken sat atop a rather large building, not knowing his surroundings. He had previously remembered being taken out by what he suspected was a Pathfinder, but he wasn't quite sure if he was either knocked unconscious or dead. This definitely felt like a reality to him, yet something was definitely off. This is when he took the time to actually study where he was. What he found next wasn't what he was expecting._

_There, on the other side of the rooftop, sat a grey wolf, dressed in black combat boots, dark grey padded leggings, and a matching black combat vest. From the distance he was at, he could tell that the wolf was definitely male, and there was something about the man that was familiar. Definitely anything familiar to him was something well worth checking out now, since it was the only link he had left to an unknown past. Forsaken stood up and made his way over to the wolf who sat there staring off the ledge of the balcony. As he got closer, Forsaken noticed that he had a rifle slung over his shoulder and was looking through binoculars. When he was just a few feet away, the wolf dropped the binoculars, giving the vulpine to take in the details of the man's face. There were two things that stood out to him, which were his bionic left eye and the white tuft of hair going down the middle of his head._

_Forsaken then started to confront him when the wolf turned in his direction, but it was as if he was looking through him, and not actually at him. "Hey who the hell are you?"_

_The vulpine then stated back "Well you tell me ho-"_

_However, he never completed his sentence as he was interrupted by a third voice._

"_Well well well… If it isn't my old Captain…"_

"What the hell… Another familiar voice…"_ Forsaken thought to himself as he turned around to confront the third person. What the vulpine saw was a panther that was solid black besides a single long white marking down the right side of his muzzle. For some reason, he was instantly able to recall the animal's name before the wolf made it known to him by stating it._

"_Well, Panther Caruso, long time no see, you traitorous wretch. You might want to get the fuck out of my sight, or this won't go down like our last meeting." Forsaken noticed that the wolf had extremely went on the defensive side at the presence of this Panther character. As he recalled, it was one of Dash Bowman's generals from what Marcus told him._

"_Ahh, Wolf, you see I'm not here to cause any trouble. I'm here simply on, how would you say this… Diplomatic purposes. Lord Bowman has offered you a one in a lifetime chance, Wolf and you would be wise to hear me out on what he has propositioned."_

"_Fuck off Panther; I don't give a shit about what that little Andross sympathizer does anymore. There's a reason why I didn't follow through with the plan in the first place, one that neither you nor Leon could understand."_

_Panther let out a low growl, clearly frustrated from where this conversation was going. "This is Lord Bowman's last offer, Wolf. If you refuse, he will make sure that you won't be able to return to Lylat unless it's in a body bag."_

_Wolf scoffed at his pathetic attempt at trying to intimidate him. "Panther if you haven't recalled this fact, he has no jurisdiction here on Patheron. Even if he were to try to send anyone, you would have a whole god damn city to fight through before anyone was able to reach me. They don't like outsiders here Panther, you should know this, seeing as you used to thrive here. Now get lost!"_

_Forsaken watched as the panther walked down the covered stairwell and into the building, leaving the two on the building by themselves. The vulpine was pretty sure now that he wasn't able to interact with anyone here, which would explain the feeling he was getting about his surroundings. "_This is definitely one messed up dream…"

"_This is no dream, young vulpine."_

"Who the hell was that?" _Instantly, Forsaken turned around to face the direction the voice came from, yet there was nothing except Wolf behind him leaning up against the ledge of the roof. _

"_Remember this, Forsaken."_

_There it was again, this time he scanned the whole rooftop once more, still nothing. However, Wolf had disappeared and in his place was what looked to be a rolled up sheet of paper. He walked over to it cautiously, on guard from the unknown voice echoing throughout the rooftop. When he was near it, he opened it up, revealing what looked to be a star chart of some kind. Once again the voice echoed in his mind, "Remember this, Forsaken."_

_He couldn't take this anymore, all of it was starting to go to his head and he finally yelled at the top of his lungs. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"_

"_In all due time, young vulpine. You are not yet prepared and won't understand, but you will soon wake up, and you must remember Patheron as it is one of the places where you will find allies to help you in your cause against the Pathfinders and Bowman."_

_Forsaken then looked back down at the chart and read the title, "Pherennis System"_

_Then all of a sudden, everything went black…_

_

* * *

_

"What the fuck just happened…" Forsaken said he finally came back to reality.

As he opened his eyes and looked around him, he realized he was in a rather poorly unkempt cell with a wooden plank for a mattress, a brown toilet and faucet which was most likely turned that way from years of erosion, and large cell doors in front of him where a guard stood ominously.

He just looked down at the fox sprawled out on the floor, and then stated with a grin, "Welcome to hell my friend, there's no escape this time."

_Author's Notes_

_Well finally got that chapter done… And it's nearly twice as long as the other two! I feel as if it was stretched out a little too much, but hey it's up for you guys to determine that!_


	4. First Recall and An Unknown Friend

Marcus awoke slowly, trying to find a way to dull the massive pain he was having from taking so many stun blaster shots. However, the only knowledgeable remedy that he can think of was to just stay where he was with his eyes closed trying to fall asleep again. Yet someone was sure not going to let that happen.

"Hey Lieutenant, the husky is finally awake!" He heard a rather deep voice bellow across wherever he was. His curiosity finally got the best of him and he forced one of his eyes open. The first thing he saw was a barred cell door where a rather large Pathfinder stood ominously. "_Where the hell am I and how did I end up here in the first place?"_

Marcus closed his eyes again and tried to focus on what happened. He was running through a forest, with several guards chasing him and Forsaken, when all of a sudden he felt a large shock go through him. Then everything went black. "_Damn I got hit… Where the hell is Forsaken then?"_

During his mental recall of the events, he failed to see another guard walk up to the cell door and stare in at him sprawled out on the floor. "Good, I'll inform Panther that we have him and Forsaken in custody when he returns from his duties in the Pherennis system. I'm sure he would love to get his hands on that little black vulpine… Let's just hope that he leaves some for me as well, that little bastard killed five of men and nearly paralyzed another, so I would love to have a word with him. But we will have to wait for now. Report to me if anything changes in their status, I want an update on these two every thirty minutes, that black one has escaped our clutches before and I don't want it to happen again."

The guard who had been guarding both of their cell entrances gave a salute and a audible "Sir, yes sir!" and then watched as his lieutenant walked off down a different corridor, most likely to the barracks. However, the conversation was still picked up by Forsaken who was in the cell adjacent to Marcus and could see the husky sprawled out on the floor holding his head.

"_Wait a minute, the Pherennis System and Panther? That dream he had, it didn't make any sense. Panther actually was in the star system that the chart described, probably on the planet as well during that time… What the hell is going on…"_ As Forsaken tried to make sense of his dream that was freakishly too accurate to be just a coincidence, words form in his minds that he can scarcely recall hearing before. "_You must remember Patheron as it is one of the places where you will find allies to help you…"_

Forsaken then opened his eyes in realization where he recalled the voice from. He now remembers that the voice was guiding him through his vision or dream, whatever he decided it to label it as. It also told him that there were potential allies on a planet called Patheron, which would be the second farthest planet from Pherennis, the system' star. It was starting to get to him even more, as he could accurately call upon the details of the map within his mind's eye as if it was burned into it…

With a sigh, the vulpine was able to clear the thoughts from his head and focus on something else. "_Well it would probably be best to get some sleep before this Panther arrives back at the base… God knows what he has in store for me and Marcus. _With that as his last though, the vulpine then picked himself up and laid down upon the wooden bench hanging from the wall. Within a minute of closing his eyes, he fell asleep.

* * *

**Memory One, Forsaken's Second Dream**

_Forsaken couldn't control where he was going, he was rocketing through space at high velocity and no control over his fighter. There was barely any power left within the small cockpit but he was still able to pull up a holograph of the ship to see its damage report. The left wing was a dark shade of yellow, with a 38% number next to it, showing that it was fairly damaged, and with both engines in red at 0% which signaled that they had both failed. He silently cursed to himself as there would be little to no chance of survival for the position he was in. His G-Diffusers were also knocked down to 0% due to the extensive damage as well, giving him an even lesser chance of surviving a planetary crash landing. His ship would most likely be torn to shreds at the speed he was going and sure enough, he was on a crash course headed straight to Zoness._

_ The vulpine sighed and laid back in his seat as he prepared himself for his ultimate fate, yet he knew it was for a worthy cause. If it wasn't for him, his friends would've surely have perished. It was then that he heard a slight static emitting from his main console. He looked down at the cracked screen and it blinked with a message saying "Trans-ion in—m-ng". Forsaken knew what it meant, as most of the letters were there to make out what it was trying to display, despite its cracked screen. He pressed the holographic button that was next to it, allowing it to come through to his ship._

_ Much to his dismay, his com-array had taken extensive damage as well. He had taken a charged shot from a Wolfen, as well as two Nova bombs detonated simultaneously in close proximity to his aircraft. It was actually a miracle that he was able to somewhat dodge the Wolfen's blast charge after the bombs depleted his shields, yet it still clipped his wing and the resulting discharge fried the G-Diffusers and com-arrays, leaving him a sitting duck for him to be fired at._

_ He didn't know who was trying to message him but when the transmission finally came through, he saw an image that was distorted horrendously to make out any detail due to his damaged com-array. Yet he could still make out some of the words. "…, We won't forget…. Sacrifice… We will inform…. Just as you told us we should if this were to happen… God speed my old friend…. Say hi to …. For me will ya?" with that the transmission ended. Forsaken sighed and rested his head in his hands. It would only be a matter of time before he entered the Zoness atmosphere, then it would all be over within seconds…_

_ A few minutes later, the planet encompassed his whole view as his ship entered the atmosphere. "Well this is the end… I never thought it would be like this… There were so many things left unsaid and undone, but I guess there's always things that were never accomplished that you wished you should've." When he felt his ship start to shake due to him entering the atmosphere, he was caught with another transmission. This time it was a text only message and it simply read on the fractured screen, "Check Ship Status"._

_ "What the hell…" was all the vulpine muttered when he pulled up his ship status display. Everything was still damaged, yet his G-Diffuser's systems were online back to 35%. This was something he could work off of, yet it would take a lot of finesse to make sure he escaped this still alive. He got to work immediately, adjusting the gravity output percentage to compensate for his speed and hopefully slow him down enough to level out to a more non-lethal descent. When he was working with the console though, he saw a blue Arwing fly in front of his cockpit, but it wasn't a new model that they had just recently released. It had been one from the great Lylat War which took place fifteen years ago… In that time period, only six were ever made…_

_ Right now, however, was not the time to ponder about strange occurrences. He would use his whatever he had been given to see that he would survive and hopefully get back at the people who ambushed him and his team. As his G-Diffuser's output were maximized in the direction opposite of the planet's gravity, his descent was slowed enough so he could try to bank and level out his nosedive without tearing his fighter apart due to the stress. Sure enough when he pulled back on the flight control stick, it responded. Yet, his speed was too great in order to level out in time. He would surely crash if he didn't improvise. His ejection mechanism was damaged as well during the fight, which had rendered the cockpit unable to detach for the pilot to escape. The only option for him to actually eject successfully would be for him to break his own cockpit shield that was designed to withstand the greatest forces that space could throw at you and still stay in one piece. Forsaken did have a parachute stashed behind his seat as a backup in case of emergency situations such as this, but he still didn't have a way of opening the cockpit. Time was running out and he would need to think of something quick, otherwise his window of opportunity would have passed._

_ Then it occurred to him, he could try to shoot and destroy the mechanical hinges that were most likely damaged and keeping the canopy locked in place. Quickly, while still leveling out his descent slowly, Forsaken grabbed the parachute and strapped it on. He withdrew his blaster and tried to remember where the locking mechanisms were located from the blueprints he looked at for his fighter. Then he remembered, there was five altogether; two on each side of the canopy and one in the front to lock it to the nose of the fuselage. He charged up a shot and took out the first one and he heard a loud groan as it gave away._

_ Silently praising himself for his brilliant idea, he proceeded to shoot the two on his left, hearing each groan as the pressure was released. "Only two more, you can do this!" he said to himself. Forsaken then shot the final two on the right side, instantly causing the canopy to give and rip off the fighter, with his blaster following it. If he wasn't strapped into his seat, he would've followed suit with his canopy. He had only about half a minute left to try and level out his descent even more before he would be forced to eject manually._

_ When he had reached the point he planned, he made sure that his parachute was securely strapped to his back and chest before unbuckling from his pilot seat. Right when he let go of the last clip, the wind and g-forge ripped him out of the cockpit, leaving a flailing vulpine in the wind freefalling fast. Out of control from his reckless ejection, Forsaken quickly stabilized himself and checked his altimeter which read 25,000 feet above ground level. It was decreasing fast, and the vulpine knew he would have to deploy his chute any time now. He glanced back at it about a minute later, and it read 6,000 feet. He waited a few seconds as he saw the ground approaching him fast, and then pulled the chute._

_ His plan wasn't without any altercations as his chute that he deployed came out too fast than it should have, causing it to jerk hard on the pilot. Silently cursing to himself from the pain it caused him, he was glad that it was all that he received in return to a fiery death below from his fighter that crashed in the distance._

_ He was nearing the ground now and was preparing to land. However, the speed at which the chute was bringing him in at was far too fast than it should've been. He would surely be injured from this landing, which could hinder his survival rate. He stuck his feet out, readying to land on the beach that he had guided himself too, and took the force of the landing. He tried to keep the landing controlled but the speed wouldn't allow him to, causing him to hit the ground hard, and the next thing he knew he was unconscious._

_ He awoke later to find himself in a bed of what appeared to be a hut of some sort, and there was a sharp pain in his left leg. When he tried to sit up and get a better bearing of his surroundings, an animal walked in through the entrance of the hut and pushed him back down onto the small hammock that was his bed._

_ "You may want to stay down, you broke your left shin bone and we had to reset it for you while you were unconscious."_

_ Forsaken finally got a good look at the person who had supposedly helped him. He was a rather short German shepherd, yet there was something about his appearance that told him he could handle himself more than easily if he ever got into a fight. "How long was I out for?" Forsaken asked._

_ "You were unconscious for a few hours; you took quite a nasty blow back there. I wouldn't be surprised if that gash you received doesn't scar. We were lucky to find you when we saw your ship crash in the distance and saw your chute in the distance. If we hadn't found you, you probably would've perished, or had one hell of a time trying to survive that's for sure."_

_ Forsaken gave the man a smile then stated, "It was one hell of an ejection that was for sure…" However, he quickly became tired and felt himself wanting to drift back to sleep. Glancing to his left, he saw he had an IV running into his arm, most likely pain killers as he felt the pain in his leg start to dull._

_ "We've administered you a small sedative, it should help you rest without much discomfort coming from your leg." He said then continued onwards, "My name is Ladakai by the way."_

_ Forsaken looked in his direction and gave him a smile, then stated "My name is Fo-Forsaken…" before falling asleep due to the strong sedatives coursing through him._

_

* * *

_

**Forsaken's Cell, Pathfinder Base, Fortuna**

Forsaken awoke from yet another strange dream, except this time, he could remember all of it clear as day as if he actually lived it. "_Wait a minute… That, that was a memory!"_ He had a shocked look on his face as he realized he had recovered his first memory, but he wasn't sure what it meant. Just the fact that he had survived a seemingly lethal crash with a lot of improvisation and help from a strange German shepherd named Ladakai. Maybe more would come to him in the future, he hoped. It would certainly come in handy now that he remembered to somehow fly a fighter from his memory, even though it was severely damaged.

The black and grey vulpine then stood up stretching his sore muscles from the stiff wooden bed, and then walked over to the corner of the room where the toilet was. After taking quite a lengthy bathroom break, one of the guards walked up to his cell door and yelled at him, "The lieutenant wishes to see you as well as your husky friend so get ready!"

Forsaken sighed then thought to himself, "_Great, time to play prisoner of war…"_

"Come on then, get your ass over here, or will I have to come in there and drag you out screaming?" The guard gave him a smug smile, clearly enjoying his job. He unlocked the cell door and walked in, closing and locking it behind him. He walked over to the vulpine and handcuffed him, then beckoned him to follow him out. Forsaken knew the logical thing to do was to follow him until he would be confident enough that he could escape without too many complications. So the plan as of right now was to wait it out and play along with whatever they were planning for him and Marcus.

Forsaken watched as the guard walked in to the cell adjacent to his and repeated the same process that was done to him, then they were forced to walk down the hall that they both watched several guards walk down before while changing sentry shifts. Both of them had lost count of time, since their communicators were confiscated, and Forsaken didn't even remember what day or date it was. After walking down several corridors, they finally reached their destination which was a rather large office. The guard pushed them forward even more when they stopped in the entrance of the doorway, then closed the door behind them. The lieutenant then turned around to face them and gave them both a wicked smile. "You know, Forsaken, you are quite a bitch to get a hold of."

The vulpine gave him a smug grin, realizing now that the guy he was talking to was the one who lead the squad that captured him. "Yea I bet your dead mates were thinking the same thing, lieutenant."

This got a reaction he was looking for from the lieutenant who was another venomion ape nearly twice the size of Forsaken and Marcus, but he kept his cool, knowing what General Caruso would do to him if he harmed the prisoners too much before he decided their fates. But that didn't mean he couldn't rough 'em up a bit. The lieutenant got up out of his chair with his blaster rifle in hand and rifle butted the vulpine in the chest, forcing him to his knees. "By the way, you can call me Lafar."

Forsaken just looked back up at him and gave him a smirk that obviously stated "Fuck you."

"As you know General Caruso will be arriving soon from his diplomatic procedures that he's attending to in the Pherennis System not too far from Lylat, on their capital planet Patheron. When he gets back, he will want to interrogate both of you, and most likely you will be executed without any hesitation. Yet I know that there are still pockets of resistance still springing up around the system and since you are one of the leader of the so called rag tag team of fighters, you can lead us to their headquarters and shut them down once and for all."

"Even if I knew where the headquarters were, Lafar, why the hell would I tell you? Plus you won the battle, the war is over. You bastards have won and stolen Lylat from its rightful ruler and left the people under the iron handed rule of an Andross descendant." Forsaken stated rather venomously.

The reply that Forsaken got was a rather obnoxious laugh that echoed throughout the room that Lafar called an office. "Hah, for being one of the leaders of this revolution, you sure as hell are dumb as shit aren't you? Even if we took out the body of the Revolutionaries, which we did by the way, there is still a head to the body somewhere else giving commands to all of these guerilla fighters terrorizing our colonies and military outposts."

"What makes you think that there being directed? What if they are just normal civilians acting on their own accord, fighting for what they think is right?" Forsaken continued his argument.

"Quite a valid point there, Forsaken, but where would their morale come from? Sooner or later it would break and disintegrate, leaving nothing but a broken populace for Lord Bowman to rule with no opposition. Right now, the morale levels are spiking even more than before. The populace is refusing to break and give in to the rule, which was quite the opposite during the beginning of the war. Now they are acting out in greater numbers than before, and it's becoming quite the nuisance for our leader. Now if you tell us where this little band of leaders are residing at, I can promise you that your death will be quick and painless. Otherwise, I will see to it that the General will allow me to rip you apart with my bare hands, which I will take utmost pleasure in since what you did to my soldiers."

Forsaken only gave him a smile. "You are truly ignorant, Lafar."

Marcus finally decided to join in the conversation, since he was being kept out for the past few minutes from the heated debate going on between the two. "We didn't decide to fight because someone told us to, we started doing it of our own accord, Lafar. We didn't need a leader to tell us what to do, our free will was at stake here and it was something that we did not want to lose. So what did we do? We fought for it, and lost. Yet some people are still refusing to back down. It is as simple as that, there isn't a way to completely control a society such as what your Lord Bowman is trying to accomplish. Someone will always ask questions and act of their own accord, whether you can help it or not."

Lafar was not taking this conversation light heartily; rather he looked like he was going to explode with rage at where this conversation was going. He could definitely see the logic in their explanations, which infuriated him even more. "Private, take these two and throw them in the cell with the amphibian. That should shut them up for quite awhile; even I can't stand that damn thing's voice for long. If they start talking too much as well, stun them. I don't want them plotting anything as well."

The guard that had been observing the whole situation gave a salute and nodded, dragging the two of them back into the dark corridors of the Pathfinder's base. Instead of going right to where they originally came from, they took a left down another section of what looked to be more prisoner cells. When they finally walked for a few more minutes, they reached a cell that housed only one dark shade of a figure. He opened it up for the two, unshackled them to ease their access around the cell, and then shoved them both in. "You've got visitors." He stated before walking over and taking his post a few feet away.

The two got up from the rather rough shove they received and made out a dark shape in the corner of the cell, and then it started to move towards them. When it came into the light, they made out the characteristics of the animal in front of them. It was a rather stout looking amphibian, looking to be a toad; with two green eyes sticking out of the top of its head and a hat in-between them that was red and white with no logo. It had mostly male features, so despite his voice, they thought he was a male.

"My name's Slippy. Pleased to meet ya."

**Author Notes**

**Well another chapter finished, with the same length as before. Hopefully it will be more interesting, and I was drunk when I wrote this and I still am… so uhh if you tell me if you see any mistakes I will surely fix them when im sober tomorrow… lol well anyways review and tell me what you think! :D… im going to bed now… im tired…**


End file.
